deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paper Mario vs Yarn Kirby
SuperSaiyan2Link= Backgrounder (41)-0.png|Ahomeschoolingroudon Paper mARIO vs yarn Kirby idem.png|IdemSplix Paper Mario X Yarn Kirby.png|BMHKain PaperVSYarn54.png|MagicRock Paper Mario vs Yarn Kirby.png|Arceusdon Paper Mario VS Yarn Kirby.PNG|Sharaku Jr. Description Super Mario vs Kirby! Two alter egos of two of Nintendo's biggest mascots duke it out to see who is superior! Interlude Wiz: Alter egos. In Nintendo, we got people like Sheik and Yarn Yoshi. Boomstick: But pray we're using two in general. Yarn Kirby and Paper Mario. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win... A Death Battle... Paper Mario Boomstick: Even in his paper form, Mario STILL fights Bowser in EVERY SINGLE GAME... Wiz: WRONG! Don't you remember, Super Paper Mario? The main bad guy is Count Bleck. Well, the real main enemy is-'' '''Boomstick: SPOILER ALERT! IF YOU HAVEN'T PLAYED SUPER PAPER MARIO, DON'T READ WIZ'S LINE DOWN BELOW.' Wiz: Ahem! The real main enemy is Dimentio, previous combatant who fought Joka. Boomstick: Yep! And Paper Mario has a ton of weapons in his arsenal too. Wiz: The first is the hammer. Mario can whack his enemies with a quick smash attack that isn't very effective, but if he charges his hammer more, he can smash with a super powerful blow. Though he can be attacked while doing it. Boomstick: The jump attacks his most iconic attack, where Mario jumps onto his opponent. He can jump a maximum of three times. Of hit all three times, a lot of damage will be dealt! Wiz: His first original Mario power is the Plane Mode. This is where Mario folds himself into a paper airplane, which allows him to fly over large gaps. This can really help out in tough situations. Boomstick: The second ability, know as Paper Mode, allows him to turn sideways, making him as thin as the paper he is. This allows him to get through very narrow passages. Wiz: With Tube Mode, Paper Mario rolls himself up, allowing him to roll through low passages. He can also trip enemies by rolling into their feet. Boomstick: The fourth ability named Boat Mode, allows Paper Mario to fold himself to a paper ship, allowing him to move over water like a… boat. Wiz: The 3D mode allows Mario to flip 3D! With it, Paper Mario can find hidden secrets, and attack other 2D opponents. Sadly, it is ineffective to a 3D opponent or an opponent who can switch 3D also. Boomstick: And finally, the last items were giving Paper Mario are the Fire Flower, Ice Flower and the Hopslipper. The Fire Flower and Ice Flower shoot exactly what they state. The Fire Flower shoots a fireball, with the Ice Flower shooting an ice ball that could possibly freeze his opponent. Wiz: And finally, the Hopslipper is an item that allows Paper Mario to stomp on his opponent more than three times. Boomstick: He may not be the original, but this guy is a really a super paper hero! Yarn Kirby Wiz: Kirby. The little fat pink puffball of Popstar. And he's super naïve. Kirby is estimated to be about 2000 years old, who spent most of his life traveling through space. Landing on Popstar, Kirby woke up too early. After many adventures, Kirby ate a tomato belonging to the evil sorcerer Yin-Yarn. Kirby was banished into Patch Land, a world completely made of fabric. This turns him into yarn and makes his abilities to copy enemies and flying useless. He is forced help Prince Fluff by collecting seven pieces of magic yarn that are used to put Patch Land together. Boomstick: But, as yarn he isn't COMPLETELY useless. With his yarn, he can whip his opponents. He can even pick up his opponents and throw the. Other abilities include transforming into objects like a car, a dolphin, a parachute, a submarine, a pendulum, a sleigh, a weight, a tankbot, a train, a spin boarder, a snake, a flying saucer, a rocket, an off-roader, a fire engine and a digger. Man! That is a lot of abilities! Are you sure Paper Mario is a suitable opponent. Wiz: I'm sure. Anyways, let's start. The car allows Yarn Kirby to travel faster, with his jumps being higher and farther. When trying to reach a far off platform, or if you're chasing someone, this can be extremely useful. Boomstick: The parachute is just as it sounds. When following from a high place, Kirby will turn into the parachute and gently fall to the ground. In this form, he can also ride up air currents. This would be extremely useful if Kirby was falling from a cliff and couldn't use his warp star. Oh, by the way, Yarn Kirby doesn't have access to his warp star, which can be extremely useful in battle. Sucks for him. Wiz: The sleigh' replaces the car whenever on ice. Kirby can slide on ramps as well as skate over water when Kirby has enough speed built up. It's just like the car. It's fast, and is good at chasing people around.'' '''Boomstick: The snake allows Kirby to go through small openings. It is most useful to make a narrow escape when in danger. The flaw to this is, it can't travel on ground. Wiz: The submarine allows Yarn Kirby to travel through the water. He automatically transforms into this form when touched by the water surface, so trying to drown Yarn Kirby is not an option. Boomstick: When he needs to break through something, or smash his opponents, Kirby uses the weight ability. This is where Kirby jumps up, then smashes back down as the weight. It is extremely powerful, but is easily dodged. Wiz: The dolphin is an upgraded version of the submarine. Kirby's speed underwater is completely unmatched while a dolphin. Kirby can jump out of the water while still a dolphin, swim up waterfalls, and bounce balls on his nose. Though balancing balls on his nose isn't too useful. Boomstick: The Fire Engine can put out any fire at all. The greatest feat for this form is temporarily putting out LAVA. That's really impressive! Wiz: The diggers where Kirby becomes a machine that can DESTROY CRYSTAL BOLCKES. It can cling to and move on walls of cotton. Boomstick: The rocket is where Kirby can fly around and destroy enemies by shooting stars at them. Usually rockets don't shoot stars… but I'll let it pass. It's mostly used in space though. Wiz: The saucer is where Kirby pilots a UFO that is able to absorb enemies. When 3 enemies are absorbed, he can blast out an attack destroying almost EVERYTHING on-screen. Too bad though, the only person Yarn Kirby will be allowed to suck up is Paper Mario. Boomstick: The spin boarder is where Kirby surfs and/or snowboards, and can jump while doing so. He can equip a pair of wings that increases the height and distance of his next jump. Wiz: The truckbot is where Kirby becomes a large tank. It can hover a short distance, and even shoots missiles. Boomstick: FINALLY, the train is where Kirby can travel on train tracks that lead him to new areas. The tracks are drawn by the player. But, the player will not be able to draw tracks here. Fight! Kirby is cheerfully wandering around Popstar, living his normal good life. Kirby spots a tomato, and sucks it up with no hesitation. Kirby stopped and thought for a second, then released a long sigh. It was one of Yin-Yarn's tomatoes! Kirby was banished to Patch Land once more. Yarn Kirby walked around Patch Land, ready to start his yarn journey once more. In the Paper Mushroom Kingdom... Paper Mario trudges around the kingdom, waiting for Princess Paper Peach to be captured. Suddenly, a bright pink doorway appears in front of Paper Mario. Curious, Paper Mario opens the door and enters. On the other side, Paper Mario finds himself in a world completely made of yarn. Paper Mario now just wants to know where he is, so he runs ahead looking for a sign. Instead, he runs into a Yarn Waddle-Doo. Paper Mario starts to examine it, but the Yarn Waddle-Doo quickly shoots an energy blast at him. Paper Mario jumps backwards to avoid it, then he pulls out his hammer. As Paper Mario was about to strike the Yarn Waddle-Doo, the Yarn Waddle-Doo was picked up and thrown out of the way. Paper Mario looks at the thing that saved the Yarn Waddle-Doo. It was none other than Yarn Kirby. Paper Mario was mad that he didn't get to defeat his enemy, so he got into his fighting pose. Yarn Kirby didn't want to be sidetracked, but he knew Paper Mario wasn't going to let him leave. Yarn Kirby got into his fighting position also. Fight! (Cues Super Paper Mario Battle Theme http://youtu.be/r0Bnz7zp3M8 ) Paper Mario jumped into the air, than began to fall with amazing force. Yarn Kirby looked up, than quickly got into his car form and rushed forward. Paper Mario smashed down on two feet, cracking the ground as he landed. Car Kirby swerved around than turned back into Yarn Kirby. Paper Mario turned around a little too late. Yarn Kirby picked Paper Mario up, than threw him to the ground. Paper Mario got up, than whipped out his hammer. Yarn Kirby jumped above Paper Mario and turned into the weight, but Paper Mario jumped backwards and dodged it. Paper Mario raised his hammer, and swung right when Weight Kirby turned back to Yarn Kirby. Yarn Kirby flew backwards and landed hard onto the ground. Yarn Kirby noticed a crack in the ground, and figured that this was his way out of the battle. Yarn Kirby turned into a snake, and slithered through the narrow passageway. Paper Mario ran to where Yarn Kirby landed, but Yarn Kirby was gone! Paper Mario suddenly noticed the crack in the ground. Paper Mario thought for a few seconds, then went Paper Mode and jumped through the crack. When Paper Mario reached the other side, he realized hat he was now standing on and icy cliff. He edge of the cliff was very far away, but Yarn Kirby still couldn't have gone far. Paper Mario started running, than he noticed Yarn Kirby exploring the new area. Yarn Kirby spotted Paper Mario than started running away. Paper Mario followed. Yarn Kirby eventually jumped off the cliff and turned into a parachute. Paper Mario jumped after him, jumping on the top of Parachute Kirby. Yarn Kirby tuned back to normal, than grabbed and threw Paper Mario away. Paper Mario went Plane Mode and flew back to Yarn Kirby. Mario turned back to normal and swung his hammer, but Yarn Kirby turned into a weight and rushed towards the ground to dodge. Yarn Kirby turned back to normal. Paper Mario fell on top of Yarn Kirby, making them both fall onto their backs. Still in the icy area, Kirby turned into a sleigh and rushed at Paper Mario. Paper Mario jumped on top of Sleigh Kirby, and rode him down a hill. As they went down the hill, Mario equipped the Hopslipper and continually smashed down on Sleigh Kirby. Sleigh Kirby spun out of control, landing into the water and turning into the submarine. Mario equipped the Ice Flower and quickly froze over the surface of the water, hoping to keep Yarn Kirby down there for a while. Mario started walking away on the ice, but Dolphin Kirby unexpectedly smashed through the ice, making Paper Mario fall into the water as well. Dolphin Kirby began swimming forward. Paper Mario went Boat Mode, trying to chase Dolphin Kirby, but Dolphin Kirby was too fast. Yarn Kirby jumped out of the water and noticed a doorway. Yarn Kirby quickly entered. Paper Mario tried to follow Yarn Kirby, but Paper Mario couldn't spot the doorway. Paper Mario went 3D, and spotted the doorway at once. Paper Mario entered, and on the other side was a desert. Paper Mario was ready to fight once again. To Paper Mario's surprise, Yarn Kirby was waiting for him this time. Paper Mario equipped the Fire Flower, and shot out three fireballs. Fire Engine Kirby quickly turned into a fire engine, and put out the fireballs. Paper Mario was no longer Fire Mario, and Fire Engine Kirby turned back into Yarn Kirby. Paper Mario jumped into the air than stomped back down, but Yarn Kirby dodged and turned into a flying saucer. Saucer Kirby sucked up Paper Mario, than turned back into Yarn Kirby, picked up Paper Mario and smashed him down into he ground. Paper Mario got up more slowly than before, than pulled out his hammer again. Yarn Kirby turned into a rocket, than flew up and shot two stars at Paper Mario. Paper Mario whacked the stars with his hammer, hitting them back at Rocket Kirby. The stars hit Rocket Kirby, turning him back into Yarn Kirby and sending Yarn Kirby flying backwards. Yarn Kirby got up and turned into a tankbot. Tankbot Kirby shot a few missiles, and Paper Mario barely dodged them all. Tankbot Kirby hovered over Paper Mario than began to fall. Paper Mario tried to run faster. Tankbot Kirby turned back into Yarn Kirby, and Paper Mario sighed in relief. But that sigh didn't last long. Yarn Kirby turned into a weight and smashed back down onto Paper Mario. Paper Mario bursted into a ton of paper shreds. KO! Yarn Kirby yawned, then ran back to his adventure. Conclusion Boomstick: Whoa! That battle went all over the place! Wiz: That's right. Paper Mario and Yarn Kirby seemed evenly matched at first, but Yarn Kirby had way more at his disposal, making him way less predictable. Boomstick: Okay, fine. If we gave Paper Mario all of his sticker abilities, the fight would've been a tiny bit more even. But the outcome wouldn't change! Looks the Paper Mario was shredded. Wiz: The winner is, Yarn Kirby. Trivia * This is SuperSaiyan2Link's 19th battle, after Lana vs Cia. * This is SuperSaiyan2Link first Season 3 episode. |-| Sharaku Jr.= Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Company' themed Death Battles Category:'Mario vs Kirby' themed Death Battles Category:SuperSaiyan2Link Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Nintendo' Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Protagonist' themed Death Battle Category:Death Battles with Music Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2015 Category:Sharaku Jr.